LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen in the house. Alex is seen sitting on the couch with Jessica when they suddenly hear a bang on the door) Alex: Huh?! Rose: YIPE!! Jessica: What was that? Erin: Hey look! (Slime is seen crawling under the door before four infant Targhul appear from within. They all then look up at Alex) ???: There...... ???: Friend...... Emily: Awww! Alex: H-How did they get in here?! Jessica: I don't know but that's so- AHH!! Alex: WHA- WHAT?! (Suddenly the Targhul infant that was on Jessica's back appears) ???: Hm.... Nap... Nice.. Jessica: Whoa I forgot about you! ???: Friend... (The infants start to crawl over to the group) Alex: Hey you what are you doing here?! Omega: Hm? (Omega looks down at the Infants) Omega: Oh! It looks like they've come to see you two Alex! Alex: Huh?! ??? Friend.... ???: Hero.... (The Targhul on Jessica's back goes up to her) ???: You... Nice... Jessica: Aww thank you. Alex: Okay okay kids listen you can't just- (Suddenly the kids all start to climb on Alex) Alex: Hey hey hey no! No! Stop! (The kids then start rubbing up against Alex's body) Jessica: Awww they like you! Zulu: They sure do! Alex: I know that, but still this is- Hey! STOP GOING IN THERE! (Suddenly Ray and Rayla come in) Ray: What's all the noise? Erin: About 4 of the infants made into the house somehow and are showing how much they love Alex. Ray: Aw well that's cute! Emily: He doesn't seem to think so. Alex: THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT ME!! ???: No....Not... ???: We want......love.... Jessica: Aww they're so cute! Omega: I think you better give 'em what they want Alex. Alex: Aww man...! Jessica: Alex are you really gonna push the Targhul you saved away like that? Zulu: That's not very good for your reputation. Alex: I just don't know how to deal with children that's all! Jessica: Just pet they're heads or give them a hug. Alex: That's- That's all I have to? Jessica: *Hugging the infant Targhul* It's working for me. Alex: Um... O-Okay then. (Alex picks one of the infants up as he looks at it confused) Alex: Ummm, okay then let's see here. (Alex starts looking around at the infant's body before he pokes its stomach) ???: *Giggles* Alex: Oh! That worked? Erin: Yep! Ticklish aren't they? Alex: Huh. Okay. (Alex put the Targhul down and picks up another) Alex: Um.... *Pets the Targhuls head* ???: *Happy hum* Alex: Okay okay, I think I'm getting this. (Alex puts the infant down and picks up another before he hugs it) Alex: L-Like this right? ???: Yay.....! Ian: I think that's a yes Alex. Alex: Wow. I had no idea. (Alex put the Targhul down and picks up the last and cradles it) Alex: How you doing little buddy? ???: *Snuggles happily to Alex) Alex: Wow. I think I'm starting get it now. Emily: See? Now you see why we love these little cuties so much! Alex: Yeah I- (Miles then enters the room) Miles: Hey guys, you know the ritual, we got a problem. Erin: Aww man! Jack: Now what? Momo: Let me guess, more Quirk Targhul? Miles: Yep. And this time they're attacking a laboratory in the forest. Izuku: Why? Miles: I don't know. But that place is one of the main manufactuers of portal emitters in the city. Kyle: Oh boy... Erin: Then we gotta stop them! Come on guys! (The heroes all get up as Alex sits on the couch confused) Alex: But-But- Erin: Alex, what're you doing? Alex: But I wanna stay with these little guys Erin! Erin: Um, Alex we have an emergency right now! Alex: But I just started getting to know these guys! Jack: Dude! Move it we- Jessica: Oh let Alex stay guys. He needs some pointers on how to raise these little guys anyway. And I could use some help watching Sammy Rose and Lenny. Sammy: But I thought you said I could go on this mission! Jessica: Oh right! Yeah take Sammy with you! Izuku: You sure? This isn't gonna be safe. Sammy: Like I can't fight Deku! Erin: Well.... Sammy: Come on Erin! Please?! Alex: I did promise Sammy he could go. And this way, Jessica can tell me more on to help these guys. Erin:.... Oooooh… All right. But you listen to what we say and stay close. Understand? Sammy: Yes ma'am! I won't let you guys down! Erin: Good. Also one of you should tell X where the infants are. Rayla: Me and Ray will go. Ray: Yeah. We'll also keep an eye out for potential attacks. Erin: Thanks Ray. I'm glad I can count on you. Have fun playing daddy bro! *Leaves with the Defenders* Alex: Goodbye! (Alex looks down at the infants smiling as Jessica puts her hand on his shoulder) Jessica: So, you wanna go play with them? Alex: Yeah! (Alex pokes another Targhul) ???: *giggles* Alex: Where should we take them? Jessica: We can take them to your room! You've got stuff in there they can play with! Alex: Good idea. Come on kids, let's go play. Targhuls: Yay! (Alex Jessica and the Targhul's all leave to Alex's room) Rayla:..... Ray: Well, let's go alert X Rayla. Rayla: Right... Ray: What's wrong? Rayla: Nothing! Ray: I know your upset Rayla. I can feel it. Rayla:... *Sigh* Its nothing. I can handle it I promise. Ray: All right... Now come on. Rayla: Right. (The two leave for the Nest. Meanwhile....) Ricochet: At last...There it is. (Ricochet is seen entering a room in a lab as Gravitor and Gunpowder are seen killing guards in the room. Ricochet then looks down at the portal emitter inside a glass container. He then smashes the glass before he picks it up) Gravitor: Did you get it sir? Ricochet: Sure did. The Queen will be happy to hear this. (Then, Gunpowder is seen looking toward the door as he hears something) Gunpowder: Sir, The Defenders... Ricochet: Dammit.....Watch the doors brothers! Gravitor: Got it. (Gunpowder and Gravitor turn to the door as the heroes burst through) Erin: Ricochet! Ricochet: Defenders! Erin: Where's your buddy Toad!? Did he decide not to joins after he ran away!? Ricochet: Hmph.... (Suddenly, a tongue falls from the ceiling and licks Erin's cheek) Erin: AH GROSS!!! Jack: HEY!! (The heroes look up to find Toad hanging from the ceiling) Toad: Hello again kids! Jack: WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PREMISSION TO TOUNGE MY GIRL YOU FUCK!? Toad: *Goes over to his allies* I'll more then that when we're done. *Sees Tsuyu* Ah good she's here to! I got a score to settle with you interrupting my meal! Tsuyu: Ribbit... Miles: *Sees what Ricochet is holding* Oh no! Ricochet: Oh you know what this is huh? Miles: A portal emitter! What the hell do you think you and your crazed mother are doing with that?! Ricochet: Well the BIGGER plan is secret, but she recently got some good ol' fashioned coordinates from our buddy Carnage's hideout! We need this if we're gonna figure out where we're going in from! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts